Flash of Green
by TheConsultingSH
Summary: My Fanfic character Raikou Jordan son of Hal Jordan. :D
1. Chapter 1: New Start

**Flash of Green**

By Sasuke Uchiha

_In brightest day, in blackest night,  
No evil shall escape my sight  
Let those who worship evil's might,  
__Beware my power... Green Lantern's light!_

_Planets: Oa, Earth, and other planets. _

Chapter one: New Start

A young 17 year old male was standing over a stream; his father was taking out survival camping out in the forest. He splashes some water on his face, letting out a sigh in frustration. It was so humid today, feeling he was going to die in the forest by humid than surviving. "Raikou what is taking you so long to bring back some water?" His father called after him.

"I'm getting it, hold your pants." He called back before grabbing the canteen and fills the canteen up with the stream water. He gotten to his feet, he brushed his hand over his knees to brush away the dirt and chips of wood. He turns and rushes back towards camp.

He tossed the canteen into the air; his father caught the canteen into his hand and smiled. "Come here, I am going to teach you how get water to be clean and drinkable." He said towards him.

"But I already know how to get clean water." He protested with a pout crossing his expression.

"Oh don't be bad sports, just let your father teach you." His father said. His father was Hal Jordan, though he was clueless that his father was a Green Lantern, a protector of the universe.

"Fine, you win I guess." He said with defeat before sitting down next to him close to the cackling fire. He watches few sparks lit the air.

"Now, listen." He said, explaining about that needed a pot or pan or anything metallic that can resist heat and able to get hot and boil water. He explains after it boils to wait 10 minutes at least before taking the water out. Then let it shimmer and cool down before drinking.

Raikou already knew this but allowed his father to explain it to him anyways. He nodded lightly and gestured that he understands.

The sun was starting to fall, setting up tents and sleeping bags. Lock the cooler from any bears that will try to get into them and eat their food supplies. The sound of crickets chirped into the night time air. His father went to bed early, though he remained awake.

He looked to the sky before seeing something in the sky before it was getting closer and right over his head before hearing a distance quiet crash. He got up to his feet, running towards the source of the crash. He pushes his way through the brushes, twigs snapping and leafs on the ground rustling at his feet.

He peered over a tree, watching a blue glowing display case with weird shaped wings. Was this an airplane government trying to make? He thought before going closer to the source with his eyes narrowed in suspicion and curiosity.

He heard a muffled voice from inside, ducking his head slightly not wanting to be seen. Then a ball of green light jets out though it stops before darting towards him. "Crap." He thought before turning and runs into the forest. He felt the green ball hit against his back before it wraps around him.

He throws himself forward, though it caught him. He lets out a gasp and a groan, confusion filling his mind. He was pulled from the ground, darting through the trees before being released in front of the alien ship. He panted heavily, his hand pressed against the soil, pushing some twigs aside. "Boy…" The male voice muffled out towards him.

He looked up, his eyes meeting with the alien life humanoid. Red skin, was this dude from Mars or something? He thought but gotten to his feet and approaches with wariness. He watches the alien male remove his ring and hesitantly held it towards Raikou. "Take this, son of Hal Jordan. Speak the…oath and take responsibility." The male said with weak breathing.

He looked to the red skin colored male. "What is your name?" He asked with wariness, taking the ring with hesitation.

"Felix Nidrix." He replied to Raikou calmly, his breathing raspy and slow.

"I am Raikou Jordan. Just take deep breathes; we'll get you to a hospital." Raikou said with his eyes wide in confusion. Before he could say anything else, Felix body went limp and still, no breathe left its red flushed lips. "Hey, don't die on me." He said before shaking Felix limp body which gave no response. He blinks to notice the male now naked, where did the strange green armor go to? He thought.

He grabs the green lantern not having a clue of what it is. He held the ring in his hand before placing it on his middle right finger. He got out of the strange ship, looking at the alien before taking off into the forest. He searched for the camp site but could not find it. He grunts before planting himself beneath a large Oak tree. He placed the lantern on the ground and stares at it.

"What in the world is the Oath?" He asked to himself before poking the glowing center lightly. He lets out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. He held his hand, the ring inches from the glass glowing surface. "I pledge alliance to America, one nation, one liberty, one god, and justice for all?" He said getting no response. He frowns in response.

He tried a few but snapped and swung his fist towards the lantern, the ring tapping the glass which glowed brightly which he pulled his hand away with his eyes wide. His iris was originally a pale reddish color with a black ring around it.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight, Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power... Green Lantern's light." He said in a trance like voice, before the light disappears and blinks a few times. He rubbed his forehead in confusion before picking up the lantern. He gotten to his feet and took off into the forest, sniffing the air, smoke, well camp fire smoke. He grows closer and closer till he found the camp.

He sighs in relief before sneaking into his tent without causing his father to wake up. He stuffed the lantern into his backpack and closes it not wanting it to be seen. He crawls into his sleeping bag, forgetting to remove his ring. He listens to the crickets for a few minutes before falling asleep slowly.

He woke up slowly, moister in the air clinging to his face and arms. He pulled his hands close to his chest, breathing softly. His father was already up and tending the camp fire, pouring water over the camp fire. His father moved to Raikou's tent and spoke. "Wake up, son! Time to wake up!" Hal said in a calm deep voice.

He moaned in response. "I'm awake." He said tiredly before sitting up, rubbing his left hand over his head. The ring was in his right middle finger. "Today heading back?" He asked with a faint smile on his face.

"Yup, time to go home." He said calmly before moving away his stuff already packed together.

Raikou got out of his sleeping bag, shaking his moist hair lightly. He kicked down the tent, placing it together easily, it wasn't difficult at all. He stuffed the tent into a tent bag, and then grabbed his backpack tossing it over his shoulder lightly.

He got everything packed and ready to go. "I am set and go." He said having his right hand hidden in his pants pocket. Hal turned and glance at him. "Alright, let's get moving." He replied. Raikou nodded before traveling north, knowing his way around the forest and exact location of the car. His father was keeping up with him easily. "Hey Dad, do you think aliens exist?" He asked lightly.

"I believe there are other life forms out in space. But I have never seen one." Hal said. "Why did you ask this?" He asked a question himself.

"Oh, just had a funny dream about aliens." He said with a light chuckle. "I am acting like children don't me?" He said with an innocent smile. His eyes focused in the forest, distracted about that red skin colored male that died for unknown reason. He the lantern in his backpack feels like a million pounds of burden but brushed it off.

"Ah, dreams can be random." Hal said before spotting the car. He loaded his stuff in the back. Raikou placed his tent bag into the back also and cooler. He got into the passenger side, placing his backpack near the door of his side. His father soon got into the car also, turning the ignition on before backing out from the parking spot and into the highway.

"You look distracted, is something bothering you? You can tell me anything." Hal asked in a worried tone. Raikou eyes glanced towards him. "Last night, you were asleep. But something came down from the sky and crashed. It was probably meteorite or an asteroid. I sneaked out; the thing that crashed looked like alien spaceship from those comic books." He explained pausing for a moment. His father was listening.

"I stayed my distance and waited. I saw movement, so I approached and saw this strange human thing, either been on mars too much or turned all red by some disease. It was dying, he was dying. His name was Felix Nedrix. Apparently the alien knows who I am and knows you. It tried to say something, but died before able to speak them out. I didn't know what to do so I left, not sure if the government was doing some freaky experiment. So I head off and got lost. I sat under a tree for a short break before heading back to the camp." He explained calmly.

Hal looked at him with a raised brow. "Ah, alright, you've must've been tired." He said to Raikou. "Though your fine and that's all it matters." He said with a warm smile on his face.

Raikou smiled back and looked out the window watching the trees and such pass by. He glances down to where his pocket, knows he was wearing the ring. He blinks to see blink two times beneath the pocket. He was confused before looking out the window. "WATCH OUT!" He yelled before grabbing the steering wheel and pushing it to the left quickly. The car swerves before explosion occurred throwing the car up into the air.

Raikou eyes widen, though he felt adrenaline pumping through his veins. The car slams into the ground, before rolling over on the ground a few times before skidding into a ditch before becomes still. Raikou panted heavily, his blurred vision looked up to see Hal out cold on the seat with a deep gash wound in his shoulder.

Raikou kicked his feet into the window, which shattered. He grabbed his father pulling him out the wreckage. He grabbed his backpack and places it over his back. "Dad! Hold on!" He said in a worried tone. He looked to the sky to see the helicopter approaching before seeing a missile launched towards them. He crouched over his father in a protective manner, his body tensing. Then suddenly a green shield forms around him and his father before the missile explodes into the shield.

Raikou eyes were close, he was panting heavily. He opened his eyes, glancing down at his body to see he was in skin tight suite, which there a line everywhere was all starting in the center which was shape of a lantern and glowing around it. He also has a mask over his eyes. "Holy green." He said out in shock. He has gotten to his feet before looking towards the helicopter with a glare. He wasn't sure what to do, though another missile was launched towards him. He swung his right fist forward, which green jet of light moves forward swiftly before wrapping around the missile before it explodes but the green willpower kept the explosion inside.

He thinks of flight before feeling his feet off the ground. He blinks before grinning he flies forward at the helicopter. He punched through the windshield, the pilot inside eyes widen in fear. He grabs the pilot and pulls him out the shattered windshield. "Please forgive me! It was just orders!" The pilot pleaded. The helicopter spun in the air before it crashed to the ground with a sickening crunch then large explosion. He flies down towards the ground before dropping the pilot on the grass.

His foot touches the ground before walking towards his father. He saw his father wake up and groan from the pain. "Don't move." He said to Hal calmly. Hal blurred vision looked up to the voice, seeing green. "Green Lantern…?" His voice said weakly. Raikou blinks and nodded before using his willpower ability to suspend Hal in the air. Raikou flew up into the air with Hal flying along beside him. "Just relax, don't get tense." He said calmly before making his way through the forest and into the busy city.

He finds the hospital soon, landing onto the ground, before gently placing Hal to his feet. He grabbed Hal's arm and pulled over his shoulder. He helps his father get inside the hospital. "Excuse me, I need help. He got injured in a car accident." He spoke out loudly before a nurse came and gently took the injured man and get him in the emergency room.

Raikou frowns before leaving the hospital, flying up into the sky not sure where to go. Green energy swarms around his body, making his body unable to be self-controlled. He was force to fly into outer space, going in high speed before his right hand shot forward entering some kind of mini galaxy before everything was clouded.

He blinked his watery eyes, seeing the planet which seems to green light spurting out some parts of the planet. He felt himself go out cold, exhausted and tired by the event.

He waked up few hours later, his eyes opening wide to examine his surroundings. He sat up quickly, making his head spin but ignored the throbbing pain in his head. He got out of bed thing, stretching his limbs. He looked around before walking forward hesitantly. He jumped to hear a voice and turned ready to fight before blinking to see a fish looking humanoid. "Uhh..." He said lightly.

"Hello there, seems you're doing well?" He asked with a small smile. Raikou cleared his throat and straighten himself up. "Yea. But you're a talking fish…" He said with a confused expression. The male fish looking humanoid chuckled in amusement. "Comparing me to your earth species?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Uhh…" He said quietly. "Well, no, well yes." He said with an embarrassment crossing his expression. He chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "I am Felidia Fenix." He introduced himself, sector of 0123-" He was interrupted by Raikou. "On the edge of the milky way galaxy, planet Soviea." He said before blinking in confusion. "How did I just know that?" He said with his brows furrowed down.

Felidia chuckled at his response. "Just like his father, said practically the same thing." He commented lightly. "But the rings will grant some of the knowledge of the universe." He said lightly.

Raikou eyes widen. "I need to go back; can I come back in another time? My father is wounded and under attacked. I promise to return." He said in a tense tone. Felidia went to protest but was shoved by Raikou who hurried out the hall. Felidia chased after him but was grabbed by Sinestro. "Leave him, he'll come back." The deep voice said calmly. Felidia nodded and sighs to himself.

Raikou took off into the sky, still having the backpack strapped over his back. He moves through the familiar path, before passing through making it to Earth. He looked at nearby satellites, two astronauts stares towards him. He waves with a chuckle before flying down towards the earth surface.

He flew down towards the hospital, learning where his father room was. He descends near the window, pushing the window open then climbing inside. He touches his feet on the ground. He blinked thinking of how to get the suit off. "Hello?" His father said towards him. Oh crap, he didn't know his father was awake.

He cleared his throat. "Hey." He said trying to make his voice deep. Hal knows that it was Raikou but he playfully allow Raikou to believe he has no clue that he was. "You alright?" He asked him.

"Yes I am fine, it was just a flesh wound, and it'll heal up in no time." Hal said with a gentle smile tugging on his face. Raikou sighs in relief that his father alright and kicking.

"Then I am glad you are alright." He said carefully, staring at Hal carefully with a patient expression.

"Do you think you can fool me, Raikou?" Hal stated with a slight smirk appearing on his lips.

Raikou blinks in surprise and spoke. "How did you know it was me?" He asked with a raised brow. "Because you are my son, I would know what you look like, including your red hair." Hal said with amusement in his tone. Raikou shrugged and sat in the chair beside him. "I guess." He said, poking his ring lightly. "Wait could only one on this planet is a lantern?" He asked. "Felidia knows you so I guess you were one of them. But why did they choice me?" He asked his father with a sigh. "Because you are like me, you might have feared deep inside, but you can overcome the fear. But you are always reckless even you know you are scared, you do it cause outsmarting death." He explained to him.

"I just do it because I can overcome the fear or simply ignore the anxiety/fear. I do them and would not back out my words. Even on the day of the incident." He mumbles beneath his lip and looked away. Hal patted his hand over his shoulder and smiled. "I'll be fine. I'll heal up and met you at Oa." He said with a warm smile.

He was hesitating at first, his eyes staring at him before moving to the window. "Get some rest, Dad. You need it." He said in a calm tone before he leaps out the window and into the air. He glances over his shoulders before shooting out into space right past the satellite with a small reassuring smile on his expression. He heads towards the spinning tiny looking galaxy, going right through the center as he takes a shortcut towards Oa.

He was out the wormhole/shortcut path, stopping in the middle of space staring at the planet quietly. He was a little nervous since he has no clue what to expect or learn of anything. He flies down towards the planet, looking at the jet of green lights that was flickering and steaming out from the planet. He follows the familiar path that he left, not having any idea before landing onto a platform, couple of feet from the door that leads to the room he was awakened not very long ago.

No one was here, how sad, he thought to himself before glancing around his surrounding before spotting some kind of tower with strange crown design shape. He shrugged to himself, probably holy relic that the people rely on. He brushed his hair out of his eyes before feeling the platform shake suddenly with a loud metallic thunk. He blinks a few times, his eyes wide as he turned to see what it was.

His eyes went wide to see a large tall, large muscular figure, another alien that almost pig like with strange shape mouth, which on either side of the low jaw was curved gums or horns. Along with the upper jaw, that is more pointed and sits beside the lower jaw horns/gums. He stared with a dumbfounded expression.

"What's with the dumb look?" The deep rumbling voice spoke out towards him. He looks to the figure with a raised brow. "Nothing. I should've better prepared myself to see more…aliens." He said in a quiet tone. The figure chuckled and walked towards him which Raikou warily stepped back uneasily, standing close to the edge. "You scared boy?" The rumbling stern voice asked.

"Why would I fear a big guy like you, when I could defend and fight to protect myself? I do not fear death, because death stands right next to everyone every second, waiting and waiting till your very last breath leave your lips. I might have fear but at least I can reassure myself that fears can be overcome. All you and everyone need to do is try to their hardest and ignore the fear that taints them. They can believe in it, but if you're in a fight, do not show fear or mercy. Mercy is the sign of fear but not always. I did plenty of stunts that I feared but did I show that fear? No, because I am stubborn and show I have guts and able to overcome it." He explained with a glare of his expression.

"You have one big mouth, but you speak well, boy. But action speaks bigger than words. I will be your combat trainer." He said in a deep rumbling voice. "The name is Kilowog, I already know who you are. I've seen you were a little baby though you probably don't remember since you were so young." He said with a snickering sound.


	2. Flight or Fight?

Raikou panted heavily, sweat dripping onto the ground. He raised his arms and wiped the saliva and sweat from his mouth. Kilowog was panting but not as much as Raikou is. Kilowog fist moved forward before large green boulder flying towards him. Raikou swung forward, a drill forming, cutting right through the boulder as he moves forward. He felt his vision blurring, he was at his limits but he was persistent and stubborn. "Let's take a bre-" Kilowog said.

Raikou took the opportunity of his combat trainer guard down. He swung his hand forward, a large fist forming made out of green willpower punching right into Kilowog face. "Break? The enemies well never get a break. I will defeat you." He said panting lightly but looked excited.

Kilowog raised a brow before rubbing his face. "Fine with me then." He said before swinging forward, a boulder slamming into Raikou chest, throwing him back. Raikou vision blurred to the point he couldn't make any clear or able to identify. He fell off the platform as he fell down. He couldn't move, his muscles disobeying his orders.

He was caught in mid-air; his arms were limp, dangling downwards. Sinestro has caught him with Hal Jordan at his side. Raikou panted heavily, his heart was racing though he felt so weak and tired. Kilowog was moving forward when he saw Hal and Sinestro land onto the platform. "Thank goodness, I told him to take a break but he was stubborn and still continued to fight." He said in a deep rumbling voice, with an apologetic tone.

Sinestro gently gave Raikou to Hal, who took his son from him and carried in his arms. "It is fine, Kilowog. He is quite stubborn and persistent." Hal said before moving past them to let them two talks. Raikou lets out a moan and winced in pain. Hal could feel that Raikou probably in much pain from being wacked around. Hal placed Raikou onto the bed. Raikou blinked his eyes weakly, staring at the very blurry figure. He couldn't speak before falling unconscious from eternal organ damage from the harsh blows. He had a snapped rib though he continued to fight and fight, ignoring his body. He didn't realize his right lung was punctured.

Hal looked at him worriedly, before he forces the green lantern suite to turn off. Hal removed Raikou's shirt to inspect the damage, his eyes widen in horror to see a very large purple blue bruise over his right side of the chest with a small dent in the chest. He touched it lightly, it was snapped. Though there were bruises covering Raikou's entire chest but not as bad as the broken rib.

Raikou started to breathe raspingly as he coughed up blood though remained unconscious. "Why do you risk yourself so much?" Hal wondered as he picked up Raikou's limp body and leave the room immediately was Sinestro and Kilowog turned to see Raikou shirtless. "Is something wrong?" Sinestro asked in a concerned tone.

Hal looked to Sinestro and frowned. "It seems my son been more of a fool. I have to take back home or he'll die." Hal explained. Kilowog eyes widen in shock and guilt. "I'm sorry; he looked fine and asked if he felt fine and able to fight during the training. He said he was fine repeatedly, but I could hear hint of pain but pain always in a fight. I'm deeply sorry." He apologized in his deep rumbling voice.

Hal looked to him. "It's not your fault; you didn't know he would hide his pain and damage he is taking." He said in a calm tone. Sinestro looked to Hal. "We have a hospital here for green lanterns, they well heal and patch him up quickly." He said in a calm deep voice. Hal nodded before flying up into the air and head towards the hospital.

Raikou gasped in pain, blood gushing lightly from the corner of his lips. He whined and moaned in pain as he wakes up with his blurry vision. "D-Dad… It hurts…It hurts to breathe…" He said with a weak voice. Hal looked down at him. "Shh, save your energy." Hal said with a frown on his face, before landing onto the platform of the hospital.

Hal hurried inside the hospital which a nurse head moved up to see an injured male in Hal's arms. "Oh dear. Place him here." She gestured to the bed near the wall. Hal obeyed and placed his son onto the bed. He felt bad for Raikou, like none of his muscles are working.

Raikou grimaced in pain, his eyes vision unable to see perfectly. The nurse/doctor rolled him out towards the emergency room which Hal waited in the waiting room. It was a few hours before a nurse came and reports of Raikou's condition. "He is doing fine now, he's awake but he is weak and exhausted, so be gentle and slow with him. Don't make him feel under stress." The nurse said lightly before moving away.

Hal got to his feet and moved down the hall and into Raikou's room. Raikou was staring at the ceiling, his chest were covered in stitches though he was dressed in bandages. He turned his head to look towards his father before looking away not wanting to get lectured. "Son" his father voice spoke worriedly. Raikou frowned not responding, not having any idea of what to say.

"Son, please answer me this. Why? You're in the hospital; you could've died being reckless and stupid." Hal said in a stern tone. Raikou turned his head and stares quietly. "It's my life, not yours. Stop treating me like a baby, I am 17 years old Dad! I don't need to be baby sited all the time! I am old enough to take care of myself!" He yelled loudly with anger crossing his expression. Hal sighs through his lips. "Son please calm down, do not stress yourself out. I am just worried." Hal said with a frown on his face.

"I do not care! Leave me alone!" He yelled at him loudly with a sneer of his tone. Hal shook his head and approaches closer. Raikou eyes narrowed before leaping out of the bed, before his green lantern suite forms around him. He throws his fist forward towards Hal, a hand with claws extended towards Hal's shoulder. Hal formed a shield, the claws hitting against the shield. Raikou growls and threw his fist again, making tiny marbles on the ground over his father's feet. Hal moved forward only to trip over the marble pathetically.

Raikou took his opportunity and formed a rope tie around his father. Raikou winced in pain from his chest but ignores it. He pushes the window out before flying into the sky heading out into the space as he growls beneath his breathe. "I can take care of myself." He said quietly to himself. His father seems to recover and yelled after him to come back.

He quickly leaves the planet, heading into the empty space as tears formed in the corner of his eyes as some flicked off and float in space. He shook his head lightly before continuing forward into space, not having any idea of where he is going. He just wanted to get out of here, not wanting to look back and face them. He wasn't scared; they just refuse to understand that he doesn't need to be baby sited.

Hours past as he flew, feeling tired as he fell asleep, just floating very slowly through space. A small red probe with Red Lantern symbol on it was floating in front of Raikou's sleeping form.

"Sir, shall we go kill this sleeping Green Lantern?" Razor asked his commander. The commander was Sozaris, with his eyes narrowed staring at the screen. "No. Capture him, no one ever patrols here and highly doubt this kid here came here purposely." He spoke in a stern deep voice. Razor glared but obeyed. "Yes sir." He said before moving away to command the probe to pick up the green lantern.

The probe picked up Raikou's body, before flying into space taking Raikou towards the Red Lanterns mobile ship/planet. The ship/planet soon came to view before the probe enters the hanger which Razor was waiting. Razor took Raikou's sleeping body. Raikou was deep asleep due to exhaustion and tiredness.

Razor took the green lantern out the hanger area, taking him towards the prison cell. Raikou stirred a little before waking up slowly. He glances up, everything looks red. He looked confused remembering sleeping in space. He felt he was being carried. He moves his hand before jet of green light forms a wooden plank in front of Razor's feet. Razor tripped, forcing to let go of Raikou to catch himself.

Raikou pushes himself to his feet, before backing up a few feet watching the red suited male recover and stand. "Who are you! Where am I? Did father send you to get me!" He roars out in anger, his teeth bared as he growls beneath his lips. His hand clenched into a fist. Razor glared at him and sneered. "Shut up fool! I do not even know who your dumb father is!" Razor yelled.

Raikou roars out in anger. "LIAR!" He yelled before lunging forward at him. Razor prepared defending himself as Raikou slammed into him. Razor tries to shove his hand against Raikou's chest. Raikou winced but tries to send a fist right into Razor face, hearing a sickening crack of bone. Guess he broke his nose at least. He felt his hand grabbed before feeling the ring pulled from his middle finger.

The green suite disappears from around his body, causing him to snarl. Razor snarled. "Get off of me you stupid kid!" Razor yelled at him. Raikou eyes widen at the word kid. "I am NOT a kid! I am 17 years old! I can take care of myself! I can fight for myself! You dare underestimate me of my age! You must be a dumbfounded fool!" He yelled in anger.

Razor snarls and kicks into Raikou's chest, throwing him off, watching him skid a few feet away. Raikou gasped in pain, his stitches torn from beneath the bandages as blood started to soak the area of the bandages. Raikou grimaced in pain but ignores it. He charged forward as Razor took aim with his red lantern ring towards Raikou. Raikou raised his fist ready to swing as Sozaris stepped in front of Razor and catches Raikou's fist into his palm.

Raikou panted, some blood dripping on the ground. He glares up at the tall figure that looks creepy as hell. "Get out of my way! I am going to beat that pest into a pulp!" He roars, swinging his other fist towards Sozaris who caught his other fist. Raikou panted, his hair falling over his face. "I like your attitude boy, I can feel the hatred and anger inside of you." Sozaris spoke in his deep calm tone.

Raikou glared at the figure, Razor was standing one foot behind the tall figure. "So? You going to call me a kid like that dumb pest." He said with a growl leaving his pale lips. Sozaris glanced behind to stare at Razor, then looking back at Raikou. "So tell me why so angry and have so much hatred?" He asked him. Raikou was released though stood there. He panted lightly with his fingers clenched into his palm. "Because everyone is treating me as a clueless child, I know how to survive! My dad treats me if I still need to be watched, baby sited practically. Everyone treats me like I have some kind of disability! I am not weak! I am not a coward! I hate them for th- Gah." He said wincing in the overwhelming pain in his chest.

He pressed his hand against his opened stitched wound. Sozaris grabbed Raikou and carried him over his shoulder. He glares down at the tall figure. "Hey let me go and where are you taking me?" He demanded with a hiss. "To the medical bay to get your wound stitched up. Then recruiting you to Red Lanterns Corp. Since you fill the category to become one. Then nobody can call you weak with the strength of a red lantern." He explained to him. He listened and thought for a moment.

"Sure." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. He was placed into a chair in the emergency room. He grimaced a little before Razor and Sozaris went outside to wait which Razor started to argue about Raikou joining but Sozaris cut him off from continuing. The nurse came and removed the bandages; she blinked in shock at so many stitches on the chest. "How do you have these many?" She asked. He glared. "From training, I was stubborn, I knew I broke my rib and damaged my organ but I wanted to win a fight but apparently passed out before I could." He explained but the nurse didn't say anything further before stitching up my wound.

Two weeks later, he was given a red lantern ring and worn it few days, though had to take it off sometimes to heal better. After fully healed, he placed the ring into his middle finger, red lantern suit wrapping around him. Having almost helmet shape with his face exposed with part of his bangs over his forehead. Though just below the helmet which had two spikes on either side of it, was his long hair that rest against his back.

He twitched in annoyance before going closer to the command center. He stared at Sozaris with a blank expression. "Commander, I would like to have my green lantern ring back." He spoke in a harsh tone, his teeth clenched together. He turned and stared at Raikou. "Why?" He questions calmly. "I am still loyal to you commander, but I wish to spy on the green lantern and find their weakness." He said in a calm tone. He waits for a few seconds before getting response. "Alright, I will give you the ring." The commander spoke before he grabbed the ring from his pocket and toss it to Raikou.

"Heh, thank you." He said with a smirk before leaving the command center, quickly heading outside the ship like planet. He pulls his red ring off and place into his pocket before placing the green lantern ring, which green suit wrapped around his body. He pushes the doors out into space, closing it behind him as he takes off into the space.

He heads towards Oa, which lasted for an hour flight before spotting the planet; it was easy to see since the jet of green light that flicks out from the planet. He went to head to the surface only to feel a green rope wrap around his body tightly. He tries to resist and get it off but no use. He looked up to see who it was, it was Sinestro. "So you came back after two weeks?" His voice was stern and serious.

"Yes, because I ended up captured by group of people or whatever they are, couldn't even have a chance to see who it was. They let me go and said I was free, no reason what I was captured for." He explained in a calm tone, his voice blank. Sinestro stares at him carefully, not sure if he is speaking the truth or not but it is possible for what the boy said. "Alright." He said releasing the ropes from around the boy. Raikou rotated his shoulder lightly and sighs. "I need to speak with my father, is he here?" He asked Sinestro. "Yes, he is actually speaking to the guardians to find a search party for you. Better head there now." He told before moving towards the surface of the planet.

Raikou nodded his head before heading towards him before heading towards the Guardian tower area, hearing his father arguing about his son missing. "So you don't care if green lantern member is gone? It's been two weeks and he still not around!" Hal argued with a frustrated tone. One guardian sighs. "Green Lantern means great sacrifice; we don't even know where he would be or where he is at." The male deep voice said.

Raikou lands onto the ground. "Don't have to search far to look for me." He said with a frown on his face. The guardian turn and didn't spoke since they have nothing to say since Raikou just returned. Hal turned with his eyes wide. "Son, you scared the hell out of me. I thought I lost you." He said with hurt in his eyes. Raikou sighs and approaches his father. "I am fine, I would've come back earlier much earlier but were not alone in space." He said calmly before his father hugged him lightly. Raikou twitched awkwardly before being let go.

"My apologies guardians for my behavior towards you, I shouldn't have over reacted." He said calmly. One nodded accepting the apology. "Come on son." Hal said before flying into the air and head towards a building. He followed his father, before landing onto a platform with a soft sigh through his lips. "Son, I am sorry if I upset you. I know you hated to be treated as a child; I will not try not to treat you like that. I just can't afford my only son I have." He said in a calm tone. He glared at his father lightly and shrugged. "It's fine. I am going to my room. I feel tired." He said before moving into the door. Hal nodded before sitting at the edge of the platform to think to himself.

He pushes himself into his room and closes the door behind him. He pulled his green ring off, as the green lantern suit disappear from around his body. He pulled his red lantern ring out and shoves it into his middle finger before red suit wrapped around him. He brought out his red lantern and places it onto the desk. "With blood and rage of crimson red, we fill men's souls with darkest dread, and twist your minds to pain and hate, we'll burn you all-That is your fate!" He spoke the red lantern oath before red light wraps around him and seeps into his ring.

He places his red lantern into his closet into a box keeping it hidden from sight. He stood in the middle of the hall before heading towards his desk to hear the door open. His eyes widen in horror, seeing Kilowog enter inside. He swung his fist forward before jet of red light smack into Kilowog. Kilowog flew back out the door and into the wall. He hurried towards the door, slamming it shut. He hurried across the room before trying to figure out a way to get out. The door flew off its hinges and crash into the ground.

He felt something wrap around his feet and throw him back, crashing into the wall. He growls beneath his lips and roars out of anger. He lunges forward, thrusting his fist forward as red jet of lights slams into Kilowog who deflected it with a shield but the shield shattered and thrown back a few feet but still on his feet. He took the opportunity to fly out the door and out the building. He turns before firing jet of red light above the door which it exploded and small barrier was formed. It won't keep Kilowog inside to long. Hal eyes widen to see red lantern, never seen one show up out of nowhere. He cussed beneath his lips to see he forgot something. He wasn't paying attention to his father before quickly darting around the building before making a drill and dig into the building.

He manages to find the closet and grabbed his green lantern and red lantern, seeing Kilowog glaring at him and lunging at him. He moves out of the way, quickly trying to retreat before seeing his father blocking the other side. He glares at his father trying to figure out a way out. He flies forward towards his father, swinging his fist with a jet red light blasting towards his father. His father countered his attack and slam into Raikou. He roars out in anger and hatred, punching his fist into his father side, bruising it probably.

His father grabbed onto his wrist and pushes him his fist away from his side. He growls beneath his breathe before head butting into his father's forehead. His father moaned and fell back. Kilowog was unable to fit through the tiny whole or unable to fire afraid to hurt Hal by accident. Raikou quickly leaves, flying up into the air trying to get away from this planet only to feel a tight rope wrap around his body. He roars out in anger, trying to tear the rope but felt another rope wrap around him.

He panted lightly as he looked up; his appearance was different since he was disguised as a red lantern. He glares up at Sinestro with a murderous expression. He glances to see his father assisting Sinestro to keep him under restraints. "Why are you here? And who are you?" Sinestro asked in a stern tone. He didn't reply to him, remain silent as possible. He only glared at Sinestro and his father who was clueless to know who he was actually.

"No answer?" He questions in a stern tone, getting no response from this red lantern male. Sinestro gestured for Hal to remove the ring. Hal moved forward with caution and grabbed the ring, forcefully removing it from his middle finger. The red suit disappeared, his hair falling over his back and forehead. Hal eyes widen to see who it was but speechless to say anything. "Well seems a green lantern betrayed us?" Sinestro sneered.

He didn't say anything; he continued to glare with a blank expression. "Hal, take him to the holding cell as I go report to this guardian and what action should take place." He said with a calm tone. Sinestro released but Hal didn't. Sinestro took off towards the guardian tower. Hal frowned in disappointment and shame. "I thought you were better than this." Hal whispered before taking Raikou to the holding cell area. He didn't reply or spoke a word.

He was dropped into a holding cell, an energy forming to make the bars. He gotten to his feet and sat down onto the bed with a light sigh. He lies down with his back facing the energy cell bars. Hal felt torn to see his son behind bars but it was his son that gotten himself into trouble. Raikou lies down against the bed as he curls up lightly, sighing softly. "I am arrested for doing nothing." He mumbles to himself as he lets out a soft sigh through his pale lips.

Hal was out the door before he could hear anything that Raikou spoke. He curls up more on the bed, pulling the thin sheets over himself. He closed his eyes as he slowly falls asleep on the bed.

He was awakening few hours later by Kilowog. Raikou moaned lightly from full body pain, he felt exhausted and extremely tired. "Raikou, wake up." His deep voice rumbled out. Raikou opened his eyes, sweat clinging to his forehead. His eyes were bloodshot like he hardly got any sleep. "Come on get up." Kilowog spoke. He moaned lightly in reply before trying to get out of the bed, only to collapse. Kilowog caught him before he could hit the ground. "You're a mess." He rumbles out lightly before picking Raikou up and carries him out the prison place. Raikou moaned again, grimacing in pain as he sighs.

Kilowog heads towards the guardians tower which Sinestro and Hal were waiting. Kilowog lands close by as Hal looked at Kilowog with a worriedly. "He's fine, he's just very sore and exhausted." He whispered lightly before helping Raikou to his feet, using one hand to keep Raikou from falling. "Raikou, you come back looking everything went fine. But then you turned into a red lantern in your quarters. Why did you betray us?" The deep male voice of the guardian spoke. Raikou looked up with a tired exhausted expression. "I betrayed no one. They saved my life from death, I was stubborn and hot tempered, they given me a gift and took it. I don't know if they are good or bad, they saved my life, I owe them. If it wasn't for them, what do you think might've happened to me? Dead and floating out in space going nowhere in particular. You accuse me for something I did not do." Raikou said to justify against the guardian.

"You attacked Kilowog and Hal Jordan. You say you are innocent and done nothing?" He asked him. Raikou frowns and sighs. "I attacked them because I knew I will be captured and gone through this. It means I cannot fight along with my father. I accept any punishment, even if it means…banishment." He said in a calm tone.

"Take him to his quarter, Kilowog your in charge staying with him and guard him at all cost." The male guardian spoke in a calm tone. Kilowog nodded before picking Raikou over his shoulder and carries him down towards the quarter. He went inside the quarter, gently placing Raikou onto the bed watching him fall asleep and slump into the bed practically instantly.

Hours past, Hal stopping by to check on his son, he looks towards the sleeping figure and see the skin was a little read with sweat embedded over the skin. Hal eyes widen before rushing over to touch his son forehead. His son has a high fever and very warm to the touch. "Kilowog!" He called with a scowl on his expression. Kilowog emerged from the living room and glanced. "Hal? What are you yelling about?" He asked with a confused expression.

Hal glares. "Didn't the guardian told you to guard him, it means protecting him. Right now, he is having a high fever; he can go into shock or death at any moment from your foolish attempt not to notice. Go get some bucket of ice before it's too late." He ordered with a sneer. Kilowog eyes widen in horror but nodded and leave the quarter to fetch some ice for Hal.

Raikou panted lightly in his sleep, his jaws clenched together as he grinds his teeth together. He grimaced in pain, his hand curling around the sheets below him. He felt something cool against his the back of his hand, he moans in response and coughs a little. He opens his eyes a little, his weak gaze glances at his father. "D-Dad." He said, he winced in pain.

"Son, save your energy, you're going to be fine." He tries to reassure him before Kilowog arrives with 3 buckets of ice. "Here." Kilowog said before placing the bucket of ice nearby. "Put in the bath tub. I am not sure how long he has been having this high fever so we have to get his core to cool down." He said calmly. Raikou coughs lightly and spoke weakly. "The red…ring. I-Ice won't work…the ring…it'll save my life…why I g-gone so l-long cause of t-this s-sickness." He mumbles weakly as he pants heavily now. He falls into unconsciousness, his pupil dilated.

Kilowog stares in shock to see his progression was getting worse by the second. Hal grabbed Raikou limp body into his arms. "Come on! We have to convince the guardians to get the ring on!" He said with fear in his tone. Kilowog notice the fear, it must be hard on Hal to see his own son dying slowly and painfully. He nods before following after Hal out the door and towards the guardian tower.

"Guardian, please give me the red ring! It's only way to save him!" Hal said towards the guardian. "I cannot do that, Hal, and you know that." The guardian said. "So you're just going to sit there while my son, a member of the Green Lantern corp. die in front of your eyes! Green lanterns supposed to protect the universe to prevent death! But right now you are causing death as we speak!" Hal shouted with anger in his tone. Raikou coughs weakly, as he gasped for air a little, his throat was closing up slowly since the disease that run through his blood was killing him slowly and painfully. The guardian glances at Raikou limp body that seems to be grasping for air. Guardian pondered for a moment in silence before speaking. "Alright, but you are responsible for him, if he is a red lantern, then he must be loyal to the Green Lantern and no one else." The guardian spoke before a red ring hovered to Hal.

Hal took the ring and thanked the guardian and dept. of gratitude. He took the ring and shoves it lightly into Raikou's right middle finger before the red suit envelopes around his son's body; including the helmet like thing which some of his bangs were hidden but three long strands. Though his son's long hair was resting out over his back. Raikou coughed loudly, as he was able to breathe again. The red lantern energy pushes the disease back into dormant form, suppressing it back.

Raikou coughed a few more times, lifting his hand and rub his throat. He winces in pain as he noticed he was wearing his red lantern suit. He looks at his father and scowls. "What is going on?" He snapped harshly. It was the red lantern effect of his personality a little. Hal sighs calmly and explains to Raikou of what happened. "Oh well, should've let me die." He whispered through his teeth before taking off into the air as he heads towards his quarter knowing if he tries to escape he'll only get captured again.

"Kilowog, your headstrong, you probably understand more of anger and hatred then I do." Hal said with a small frown. Kilowog nodded to him. "I know, I'll train him self-control." He said calmly before following after Raikou with a calm expression.


End file.
